Behind the Mask
by Fallenmiko
Summary: Inuyasha is a notorious bandit, stealing to survive. Shinbu Higurashi, the wealthy governor of Tokyo has something Inuyasha wants. But will the governor's beautiful daughter get in the way? They say he could steal anything, but what about her heart? InuKa


**Title:** Behind the Mask

**1**

**1**

**1**

**Chapter 1:** Hero or Criminal?

**1**

**1**

**1**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I really don't own Inuyasha. Surprise, surprise.

**1**

**1**

**1**

**Summary:** Inuyasha is a notorious bandit, stealing to survive. Shinbu Higurashi, the wealthy governor of Tokyo has something Inuyasha wants. But will the governor's beautiful daughter get in the way? They say he could steal anything, but what about her heart? Inu/Kag

**1**

**1**

**1**

**A/N: **Hey ya'll. Here I am with my newest story. This takes place around the early 1900's, back when they used carriages and such. I have to admit, I really don't know much about that time period, and I know even less about Japan during that time, so I'm not sure if they have governors in Japan then. Heck, I don't even know if they do now lol. But I've always wanted to write a story like this, so even if it has alot of misinformation, since it's my story I'll probably be making up a lot of things.

Before you walk off, please just check it out and if you like it please leave a review! If you don't, then just don't say anything. I really dislike flames, I'll accept constructive critisism though of course. Well thanks for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoy.

**1**

**1**

**1**

He stood hidden behind the shadows, peering up at a large white mansion across the street from him. His eyes were sharp, drinking in the sight of everything around him, careful not to miss a single detail. He would not let his guard down, no slip up's were allowed.. not tonight. He had been waiting long enough for this time to come, and he was not about to let anything ruin it.

A movement in the front of the mansion caught his attention as a man dressed in a dark black suit appeared. From the traces of moonlight lingering on the man's figure and because of his excellent demon eyesight, he was able to see that the man was tall with short black hair and a bright shade of blue eyes. He continued to watch him intently from his hiding place, holding his breath as he waited for what was to come.

The man in the dark suit was quickly joined by another man, carrying a silver box that gleamed in the moonlight. The men talked shortly for a moment and then checked to see if the area around them was clear. The exchange was so brisk and fast, it took trained eyes to even catch what was happening. Before he knew it, the man in the dark suit was gone, taking the silver box with him and back into his mansion. The man who had first carried the silver box stayed behind, checking for any witnesses. Finding none, he quickly entered a small carriage that was parked near the side of the road and sped off.

"A little paranoid are we Shinbu?" He chuckled quietly after having witnessed the whole exchange. He bravely stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight, revealing his bright golden eyes. The rest of his face was covered by a black mask, only allowing his mouth and eyes visible. He waited for a little, scanning the area thoroughly once more before disappearing into the night.

* * *

The sunlight snook up past her balcony doors, filtering her room with a pleasant golden glow that lit up her face with a bright smile. She glided graciously across her room, heading towards her balcony to open the doors that were blocking the beautiful view of the sun from entering fully into her room. She stepped into the fresh outside air, smiling prettily as the wind swept up locks of her raven hair and drifted through her long summer dress, making it rise and fall in a swift motion.

She loved to stand out on her balcony and admire the view, with the wind blowing through her hair and the sun warm on her face. It had always made her feel.. like she was free. She had always loved being outside, even when she was younger running through the flower fields during the day and when night fell.. sneaking out, riding her father's horse under the moonlight. She was high spirited, enjoying the comely things in life rather then staying inside and reading, cleaning, and practicing manners like many young woman were to do these days.

She sat in silence, admiring the pleasant view nature had presented her with. She never once heard her door open or someone joining her on her balcony. She could feel the presence of someone behind her and turned around, smiling when she saw her servant girl Maria holding a band and a brush for her hair.

"Good morning miss Kagome. It's beautiful outside today, isn't it?" Maria greeted, smiling warmly as she gathered Kagome's long black hair into her hands. Maria had always admired Kagome's soft pretty locks that seemed to wave perfectly and melt against her face, adding to her breathtaking beauty. She pulled back part of her hair, brushing through the silky waves before wrapping it into a white band and creating an elegant but loose bun. She finished brushing the rest of her hair that she had let free, then stepped back, smiling as she saw how such a simple hairdo would make Kagome look that much more lovelier.

"You look wonderful my lady." Maria commented, sitting back and admiring her work on her hair. Kagome smiled, making her bright sapphire eyes sparkle in the sunlight.

"Thank you Maria. You always do a lovely job on my hair." Kagome commented, looking at Maria appreciatively. Maria bowed, smiling once more before leaving the balcony and tending to her other chores.

Once the servant girl was gone, Kagome stepped out of the balcony and made her way downstairs to greet her father, who was buried in a pile of papers, working in his own private office room. She smiled when she saw him, working so diligently, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She crept over to him, coming up to him from behind and placing a soft peck on his cheek.

"Father." She greeted as he pulled away from his work to stare at his daughter warmly. "Kagome, I'm so glad you're here. I had wanted to ask you something." He began, staring at her for any sign of an objection. She merely nodded her head and waited for him to continue. "The governor of Osaka is arriving tomorrow to discuss some political matters, and as our guest I must hold a banquet in his honor. Therefore, you must attend this banquet and you will go with an appropriate suitor, that of course I have already taken the liberty to chose for you."

Kagome stared in horror at her father, already having an idea of who he had chosen for her. "But fa -"

"No but's Kagome, this is not your choice. You will go with young Hojo matsumoto, he is a very honorable and respectable man. I know he will do nothing to displease me, that way I won't have to worry about you when I attend the meeting after the banquet." He stated in a finishing tone, telling her that she had no choice but to agree to his terms.

Kagome bowed her head, silently telling him she had accepted the arrangement. "Good, now go. Your lunch has been prepared for you, and afterwards I advise you to take one of your friends and pick out a suitable dress for tomorrow night."

"Yes, father." Kagome whispered, having no choice but to obey him. She walked out of the room, a little less cheerful then she had been when she had first entered. But she refused to become depressed over such a small matter. After all he was right, Hojo was a very respectable man and he knew how to treat a lady right, but he was just so .. _boring_. The last time he had taken her out, he had talked to her about several different things, none of which she was interested in. There was not an exciting bone in his body.

Kagome sighed to herself, tucking back a few strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face. She stared at the floor as she slowly walked towards the dining room, wishing in her head that something exciting would happen at the banquet.

She had no idea that her wish would become true... and that night everything would change.

* * *

"Do you think I picked the right one?" Kagome asked, staring at the dress that was now lying on her lap, wrapped inside a white box.

The girl she had been talking to averted her eyes away from the carriage window she had been staring out and studied the dress in Kagome's lap before nodding her head. "Kagome, for the last time, the dress is beautiful. You'll look absolutely gorgeous in it and your father will be pleased that you have dressed your best when you greet his guests." She assured, rolling her eyes at Kagome's reluctance.

"I'm afraid it shows too much skin. Father won't be pleased about that." She murmured, scanning the dress once more before putting the cover back on top of the box.

"Well your suitor is Hojo, is it not? You won't have to worry about your cleavage with him as your escort." She joked, laughing slightly at the peeved look on her friend's face.

"Sango! What are you implying? He_ is_ male you know! None of them can be trusted no matter how innocent they appear to be." Kagome scowled, but after a moment a smile graced her face at the dead disbelieving look on Sango's face.

"You're kidding. You know that man probably has never done one indecent thing in his life. He's the epitome of innocence!" She exclaimed and Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"And besides, I'm sure your father won't mind if you show a little skin. Maybe you'll attract someone new and he'll save you and whisk you away from Hojo and you two can go live out your lives in rebellion." Sango laughed, as Kagome shook her head, laughing slightly along with her.

"Oh wouldn't that be nice? I could meet my prince charming and he would take me away from all my problems and we would live a free life, with no restrictions from any overly protective parents and people telling us what to do." Kagome smiled dreamily.

"Ah.. if only life were that simple." Sango sighed, turning her head to stare out of the window again.

Kagome smiled, thinking silently to herself for a moment. "Sango.." Seeing Sango's eyes on her once again, she continued. "I'd rather like it if you joined me tomorrow night. You could save me from having to spend the entire night with Hojo and being bored to death. So how about it? Would you like to join me?" Kagome asked hopefully, staring at Sango as she watched the girl contemplate her answer.

"I'd love to go but I .. wouldn't know what to wear." Sango admitted sheepishly. She could pick out her friend's outfits just fine, but when it came to herself.. that's when she had some difficulties.

Kagome gaped at her for a minute before shaking her head. "You can borrow one of my dresses. The only reason I bought a new dress is because father wanted me to look my best, but he wouldn't mind if I lent you one of my old dresses. So what do you say?"

"Okay.. That sounds great." Sango smiled.

"Good! I will be so glad to have _enjoyable_ company tomorrow." Kagome said, letting out a breath of relief.

Sango was about to open her mouth to say something but she could feel the horses beginning to slow down, and the carriage slowly slid to a halt.

"We're at my house already?" Sango frowned, not wanting to leave. She was tired and her feet ached from walking around the shops all day trying to help Kagome find something to wear for the banquet. All she wanted to do was jump on her bed and rest, but she knew her parents would not allow that.

"It gets late fast doesn't it? Look at all the stars." Sango admired as she reluctantly stepped out of the carriage, grabbing her things with her.

"The sky is clear tonight, and it's a full moon. How lovely." Kagome commented as she too admired the night sky.

"Well goodbye Sango. I'll see you tomorrow, remember to come over early so we can pick out your dress." Kagome said as she waved goodbye. Sango nodded, waving briefly before she made her way back inside her house.

The driver shut the door Sango had exited out of and climbed back unto his seat on the carriage, grabbing the reins to the horses and pulling on them, causing the carriage to move forward again.

Kagome sat back in her seat, staring outside of the window and continuing to admire the bright star filled sky. It was so quiet now that Sango was gone, and she was becoming increasingly aware of how late it had become. What if there were bandits lurking about in the darkness? Or worse.

The thought alone sent shivers racing down her spine. She glanced around through her window, keeping herself on guard incase she were to have any surprises. She was just a twenty year old girl by herself in a carriage, with one middle aged driver who would probably be defenseless against any bandits or cereal killers.

They could easily overpower him and then dispose of her, she thought grimly. The sound of a neighborhood dog barking a few blocks away nearly gave her a heart attack as she tried to calm herself down.

_Come on Kagome girl, just calm down. You've rode in carriages alone in the dark before. What's so different now?_ She tried to comfort herself, but she was failing miserably.

She blanched when they ran over a lump in the street, and held her breath when the driver began to slow down. 'What in the world is he doing?' Kagome thought, getting ready to get out of her seat and yell at him. But a dark figure moving in the distance caught her attention, and she froze.

"What .. was that?" Kagome gasped, feeling her heartbeat speed up when the carriage suddenly came to an abrupt stop. _No please.. This is not the time to stop moving! _Kagome silently scolded, fear evident through her features.

Kagome moved to the side, trying to get a better view of the driver. She held back a choked scream when the dark figure she had spotted earlier appeared and struck the driver on the head, knocking him out. She could barely breathe as she watched whoever the man was, dragging the unconscious driver and dumping him on the side of the road as if he was trash.

Then the man turned around, and looked directly in the carriage where she was sitting, fear molding her to her seat.

_Run!_ Her mind pleaded, but she couldn't move. She was glued to her seat, unable to get her body to obey her mind. The man was coming closer towards her, and she bit back a cry when another man appeared, joining his partner in crime.

_RUN!_ Her mind screamed, and just as they were about to open the door she shoved herself to the door farthest away from them and ripped it open, nearly tripping and stumbling her way out. She began running for all she was worth, the two men hot on her trail.

"Ahh! Let go of me!" She screamed as she ran into another man who had just made his presence known. He grabbed unto her shoulders, pulling her towards him and wringing her hands behind her back. She tried to pull back, kicking and screaming as loud as she could.

The two men from before caught up and held her back, one of them holding her hands back and the other grabbing her legs to keep from thrashing. "I said LET GO!" She cried, attempting to wring herself free but they were too strong and they easily overpowered her.

A hand clamped her mouth shut, muffling her cries of distress. "Listen girl." A rough voice hissed in her ear, causing her to reel back hoping she would somehow strike the guy but he quickly held her back in place. "You better shut your mouth and quit moving... if you want to live." He muttered the last words darkly, causing her to freeze.

"She's a nice catch ain't she?" The man who had first tried to attack her commented, and she could feel his hot gaze going down her body and eyeing her appearance. She shuddered in disgust, tearing her eyes away from him and to the man who held her captive.

"Yeah she's a pretty one indeed. Maybe we should bring her with us, she'll prove useful later on." He chuckled darkly, making Kagome whimper in fear. "You better share." The third man hissed.

"Trust me men, you won't want her when I'm done with her."

Kagome had heard enough, she dug her teeth into the hand covering her mouth. He quickly let go, letting out a cry of pain as he examined the bite mark on his hand. Seeing his attention was on his hand and not her, she pulled back and kicked the man that was attempting to grab her legs, and she drew her elbow back, hitting the guy behind her in the stomach.

They both cursed, they grips weakening as Kagome threw herself away from them, quickly breaking out into another run. She ran as far as she could, her lungs getting ready to burst as she rounded a corner. She could hear them coming up right behind her, and she let out another ear piercing scream when one of them launched themselves unto her, tackling her unto the grass.

The other two quickly joined him, all three of them lifting her up and pinning her arms and legs together.

"You fucking bitch!" The man that was holding her earlier, spat. He held up his hand, getting ready to slap her hard. She closed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the pain that was too come...

But it never came.

She cracked one eye open .. then the other. She blinked in surprise, a new man, one she had never seen before was holding the other man's arm back, stopping him from hitting her. "Is that any way to treat a lady?" He asked, and the man snarled at him. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I don't think you need to be worrying about that. You should, however, worry about this." He said, twisting the man's arm back and punching him across the face, the force was so strong the man flew back and collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Funny, all that talk and he goes down in one blow. Hm.. well, who's next?" He asked casually, dragging his gaze over to the other two who were staring at him in stunned terror.

They both let go of Kagome, and began running for their lives. "Oh no you don't." He said, running towards the two men and appearing right in front of them. "What the.. How did you run so fast?" The man gasped.

"He isn't human!" Said the other man, turning in the other direction, trying to escape.

Kagome could only sit back, watching in shock as her savior lifted the two men off the ground with unhuman strength, knocking their heads together and hurling them towards a nearby tree. The two men hit the tree hard, sinking down the bark and landing in two unconscious heaps on the ground.

Kagome glanced around her with wide eyes, staring at the three knocked out men on the floor and then back to the man who had saved her life. She couldn't see his face because a black mask covered him almost completely, except for his eyes and mouth. She instantly caught his gaze since he had been staring at her, and she gasped when she found herself staring into the most beautiful pair of bright golden eyes she had ever seen.

She felt weak as he continued to stare at her with his piercing molten gaze, the heat in his eyes creating feelings in her that she had never felt before. Impure thoughts began to fill her mind, and she fought back a blush when he began to walk towards her, only stopping when he was right in front of her.

"Young woman such as yourself shouldn't be out wandering the streets this late at night." He said, his gruff voice filling her ears made it even harder for her to breathe.

For a moment she had thought she lost her voice, until she finally found it again a moment later. "Thank you for saving me. I owe you for what you have done for me." She said, her voice wavering slightly.

His lips twisted into a grin, his bright golden eyes gleaming in the moonlight. She held her breath as he came closer. "I'll hold you to that." He whispered, his hot breath tickling her skin as he lowered his head towards her neck. She closed her eyes, thinking he was going to kiss her, but instead he took a deep breath, taking in her scent before pulling away, his golden orbs even more heated then before.

"I trust you'll get home safely." He said, and she nodded mutely, words failing her at the moment.

He smirked, slowly backing away from her, and she stared after him, a dreamy and amazed look on her face as she watched him swiftly disappear into the night, his figure turning into a blur as he leapt into the sky and out of view.

She was breathless.

* * *

**A/N:** Please be sure to leave a review if you'd like me to continue! 


End file.
